lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Appearances
Plot A nine-year-old child's asphyxiated body is found in a suitcase on a bus, with evidence of having been in the Everglades. The coroner found she had a quality nose job. Benson and Stabler find she was a regular beauty pageant contestant. The computer of a suspect, Tommy Hedges, is found with an instruction manual on how to kidnap, rape, and murder children. The manual is apparently perfectly legal, because it was created using legal-age models whose images were manipulated by software to make them look much younger. Tommy confessed to the murder but says he wouldn't have done it if not for the manufacturing company's repeated pestering. Tommy, a previously convicted pedophile, revealed that the company emailed him over 20 times to receive a trial of their product. Each time, he tried to unsubscribe from their mailing list so as to not give into temptation, but eventually, he gave in to his curiosity with deadly results. In the end, the CEO is found guilty as an accessory to the murder of the girl (although his attorney has filed an appeal), whilst Tommy is serving 25 years in prison after pleading guilty to second-degree murder. Summary Episode summary Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * John Cullum as Defense Attorney Barry Moredock * Peter Hermann as Defense Attorney Trevor Langan * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Sheila Tousey as Judge Danielle Larsen * Joel de la Fuente as T.A.R.U. Technician Ruben Morales Guest cast * Eric Thal as Tommy Hedges * Julie Boyd as Mrs. Lathan * Susan Kellermann as Mrs. Hedges * Paul Doherty as Jeff Lathan * Brian Kerwin as Stanley Billings * Michael Hobbs as Mr. Roumel * Gabriel Millman as Kevin Roumel * Bailey Slattery as Amy Prescott * Ellen Whyte as Mrs. Prescott * Carolee Carmello as Sylvia Price * Chan Casey as Rob Canotti * Richard D'Alessandro as Bartender * Scott Johnsen as Bomb Squad Detective * William Oliver Watkins as ESU Sergeant * Joe Rosario as Bus Driver * Sherry Anderson as Mrs. Macnamara * Winslett Wilson as Stacey * Sean Sanders as Caleb * Stephanie Schweitzer as Girl * Jason Madera as Young Man * Sandy Moore as Jury Foreman * David Barroso as Student (uncredited) References *Canada *California *Florida *Georgia *Louisiana *Mexico *Jersey City, New Jersey *Oregon *Texas *Milwaukee, Wisconsin *''U.S. v. Barnett'' Quotes ---- :Kevin (to the detectives): You can't violate my civil liberties just because I've got a good imagination. :Kevin's Father: He'll give you a sample. :Kevin: You can't force me. :Munch: Sure he can. Parental consent is all we need till you're sixteen. :Kevin: This isn't fair. You fascists lay one finger on me, I will sue! :Kevin's Father: Sit down, you little prick. (pulls out a strand of Kevin's hair) Will this do? ---- :Fin: I don't like sweating old ladies. It offends my sense of decorum. ---- :Barry Moredock: Thousands of people are protesting the war and burning flags, you want to stomp on them, too? Where would it all end, Alex? Don't be upset. In this case, everybody won. :Cabot: Not Cherie Lathan. ---- Background information and notes *This episode was originally scheduled to air on March 21, 2003, but it was postponed to a later date due to media coverage of United States war in Iraq. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes